


Marry Me

by horangisoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, based on a country song, open ended sort of, seoksoon wedding, slight heartbreak, vercheol if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horangisoon/pseuds/horangisoon
Summary: Marry Me by Thomas Rhett but make it from Jihoons point of view with a Happy Ending
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Chan | Dino, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 20





	Marry Me

Jihoon leaned back against the back of the building, the jacket of his tuxedo rubbing against the rough brick. His head was leaned back and his face was towards the sky, the sun warming his face. A deep frown on his face, eyebrows furrowed together. A shallow sigh escaped his lips and he reached into the inside pocket of his tuxedo jacket but his movements were halted by someone saying his name.

“Ji,” It was Seungcheol. “There you are, everyone has been looking for you... You can’t have a wedding without the best man you know.” Jihoon sighed again and opened his eyes, turning his gaze towards the other boy, dropping his hand to his side.

Seungcheol could see the sadness in Jihoons eyes, the dark color of them shining from crying. The tip of his nose was red and his cheeks flushed and although his cheeks were dry, you could still see what remains of the tears that fell but moments before. Cheol frowned and stepped towards his friend. 

“Ji.. what happened.” Cheol frowned at the cracked chuckle that Jihoon let out at his question.

“You know..” Jihoon's words were quiet but Seungcheol could hear enough. “When I first got asked to be the best man I knew... I knew it was too late..”

“Too late for what Ji?” Seungcheols face scrunched in confusion, not understanding what Jihoon was saying. the latter boy sighed.

“I almost kissed Soonyoung one night, when we were kids.”

“Jihoon...” Seungcheol went to stop his friend but Jihoon put his hand up.

“I kinda freaked out that night, we had been friends forever and I didn’t understand what was happening at the time. From that night onwards I looked at him differently and I always wondered if he felt the same.” Jihoon sighed once again, reaching into his inner jacket pocket again but this time taking out a silver flask. “His dad was talking to me last night, about how he couldn’t believe his son was getting married and he’d be giving him away and it took everything I had not to tell him he wasn't the only one giving someone away. And that I was too..” Jihoon took a deep breath and took a shot of whiskey straight from the flask in his hands, the strong flavor burning his throat as it went down. It does nothing to numb the pain in his chest. 

“Ji.. why didn’t you ever say anything?” Seungcheol flinched at the hoarse laugh Jihoon let out as he put his flask back in his pocket. 

“The day I decided to tell SoonyoungI loved him is the same day he came to my house and told me he met this amazing guy Lee Seokmin. Seeing the happiness on his face, the way his eyes were lit up, and the smile that was probably hurting his cheeks... I just couldn’t tell him. I knew at that moment that Soon wasn’t mine and he never was.”

“What... what are you gonna do..?” Seungcheol wasn’t sure if he should comfort Jihoon or keep himself at the distance he was at. Jihoon straightened his jacket and stood up straighter. 

“I’m gonna put on my tie and I'm gonna do my part. Soonyoung doesn’t need to know anything. I’ll try to make it through without crying. No one needs to know, nobody Cheol.”

Seungcheol nodded and decided to rest his hand on Jihoon’s shoulder. 

“You’ll make it through this Ji. You’re strong.” Cheol then nodded at him. “I’ll meet you inside, get yourself together. We can wait a little bit longer.”

Jihoon watched Seungcheol walk back to the front of the building and then looked at the sky again. 

I can do this. 

With a deep breath, Jihoon made his way back into the building, put his tie on, and waited. He’d walk out just before Soonyoung would, he was his best man after all. 

When Jihoon saw Soonyoung, the latter's face lit up with a smile making Jihoon smile back.

“Hoon!! There you are, it’s gonna start soon I was worried!” Soonyoung pulled Jihoon into a hug causing the latter to melt a little. 

“I’m here Soonie, I’m here. Are we ready to start?” Jihoon let out a shaky breath after Soonyoung nodded and headed off to tell someone they were ready to start. He could do this, he had to do this. 

Once Soonyoung came back everyone lined up and got ready to walk down the aisle. After Jihoon goes out, the door closes just before Soonyoung walks out. Jihoon walks to his spot at the front and turns to face the door, watching, waiting for it to open. Soon the music starts and everyone stands to face the doors at the back, Jihoon takes a deep breath and then the door opens.

Soonyoung walks out, clad in his all-black attire and white bouquet. Jihoon gave a sad smile as he glanced over to Seokmin, the man Soonyoung was marrying, and saw he was clad in his all-white attire with a black flower pinned to his suit. ‘It suits them’ he thought to himself. Jihoon watched as Soonyoung made it to the front, he handed his bouquet to Jihoon and faced Seokmin. Jihoon gripped the bunch of flowers as his eyes stung, tears threatening to fall. He bites his bottom lip hard so he wouldn’t let out a sob as the two grooms exchanged vows. He didn’t dare spare a glance towards the two and instead looked into the crowd. Cheol was playing the piano at the back because Soonyoung knew he wouldn’t have liked to be up here in front of people. Jihoon then saw his own parents in the row behind Soonyoung’s parents, with Ji and Soon being friends for years he wouldn’t have expected anything less. The two pair of parents were listening intently to the vows and laughed at something, Jihoon didn’t hear what was said but he was sure he probably heard it all from Soonyoung before. His eyes slowly raked over the faces of people he knew and those of Seokmins relatives and friends he had never met. With nothing left to look at he finally looked to Soonyoung and Seokmin. Both had large smiles and happy tears, Jihoon couldn’t help but smile. Soonyoung deserved this happiness. The ceremony drew to a close with the happy couple kissing, Jihoon taking a long blink as they did so, and the couple and wedding party exited. Everyone else would leave after and they wouldn’t see the husbands until the reception held afterward. 

Jihoon told Soonyoung he’d head to the reception early with the promise he wouldn’t go inside until the whole wedding party showed up and so he sits in his car by himself watching each guest head inside. His eyes hadn’t stopped singing since the ceremony and as he reached for the flask in his pocket for the second drink of the day he was stopped by a knock on the passenger side window. With wide eyes, Jihoon looked over and saw Seungcheol with a look on his face he couldn’t quite decipher. He unlocked the car and Seungcheol opened the car door but didn’t get in. 

“Give it to me.” Cheol held his hand out and Jihoon furrowed his brows. “Give me the flask. Now. Before you drink too much and do something you’d regret.”

“Cheol...”

“Don’t ‘Cheol’ me. Give it.” Seungcheol raised his eyebrows and Jihoon sighed and handed it over. “I know it doesn’t seem like it now but if you had kept drinking you probably would have regretted it later. This is your best friend’s wedding, whether you’re in love with him or not I know you wouldn’t want to forget how happy he is today, would you?” Cheol gave him a look of sadness as Jihoon shook his head. “Now, they’re here so get out, I’ll see you in there.” With that Seungcheol slammed the car door and Jihoon took a deep breath before getting out. 

Jihoon stood just outside of the bridal party, not really in the mood to socialize with any of the happy people. Jihoon watched as Soonyoung whispered something in Seokmins ear before he began making his way over to Jihoon, a concerned look on his face. 

“You alright Hoon?” Soonyoungs were round with worry and Jihoon knew he had to quit feeling sorry for himself and make Soon happy.

“Oh, yeah! Just nervous about my speech!” Jihoon forced a big smile on his face and hoped it was convincing enough. To his relief it was. Soonyoung’s face broke into a huge smile and hugged him tightly, instinctively Jihoo hugged back just as tight. 

“I can’t wait to hear it, Hoon!” Soonyoung said as they separated and then ran off to his new husband.

With another sigh from Jihoon, everyone began to line up. He stood next to a guy calledBoo Seungkwan, Seokmins best friend who he had also walked down the aisle next to.

“Hey Jihoon,” Seungkwan turned to Jihoon and he looked slightly up at Seungkwan. “When the party finally starts you should come to meet my boyfriend and my other friends. I have a feeling you’ll like them.” Seungkwan smiled at him.

“Sure Kwan, thanks.” Jihoon smiled at Seungkwan. Kwan knew how Jihoon felt about Soonyoung, not because Jihoon told him but because he just guessed right. 

As the first day of wedding rehearsals was coming to a close Seungkwan had pulled him aside to ask him about it. ‘Are you in love with Soonyoung?’ They had only met twice before this so the question shocked him, Seungkwan took his silence at the time as a yes and nodded to him. When Jihoon had asked how he knew, Seungkwan had said ‘You look at Soon the same way I used to look at Seok before I met my current boyfriend.” That had shocked Jihoon too, but he didn’t question it. He just nodded and they knew from then on because of this thing they shared they could always be there for each other. 

The music then started and Seungkwan held his hand out for Jihoon to take, giving it a squeeze of reassurance. They then began the walk into the head table at the front of the room. Jihoon’s eyes scanned the crowd for Cheol, finding him at the front of the room at one of the reserved tables for close friends and family. Cheol was Jihoon and Soonyoung’s friend from high school so of course, he’d be up at a reserved table. Jihoon gave Cheol a smile and a nod before taking his seat. 

Soonyoung and Seokmin came in last and sat at the head table. Seokmin giving a speech about how he’ll love his new husband forever, even after death. Soonyoungs speech followed. His words hit like daggers in Jihoon’s chest, he tried his best not to show the pain his heart felt, and soon it was his turn to speak. With a gulp, he stood, pulling his note cards from his pocket. He took a deep breath and with shaky hands began his speech. 

“Soonyoung, Soonie, my best friend, god… you’re married. I remember when we were younger and you'd talk about how grand your wedding would be.” Jihoon smiled at the memory of younger him and Soonyoung in a treehouse talking about Soonyoungs plans. “We were ten years old then, I've spent the last decade listening to your hopes and dreams. Helping you through breakups and failed exams.” Jihoon took a deep breath. “But I've also heard about your great times with Seokmin, how he treated you on your first date. How he made your heart flutter since the moment you met. It was when you came home from a weekend at his house that I knew you'd completely fallen for him. You had been dating for almost a year then, and you were talking about Seokmin like you could see a future with him. And looking at how happy you two are now… I know you were completely right to see a future with him.” Jihoon licked his lips to try and moisten them as he pushed back the tears that threatened to fall. Not once looking at the newlyweds, he continued. “and Seokmin… please always love Soonyoung and.. take care of him. He’s an angel without wings and you’ve gotta show him that angels are so much more than just their wings.” He blinked and a tear slipped past his lashes, falling down his cheek before he quickly wiped it away. He took another deep breath and looked up at Soonyoung. “I love you Soonie, never forget that.” And with an exhale of breath, Jihoon just sat down. Everyone clapped but Jihoon's eyes stayed downcast and he could feel Seungcheol staring at him from his seat. In the next minute, Seungkwan was up and talking about Seokmin but Jihoon didn’t listen to the speech, for he had finally lifted his head to look at the crowd. His eyes caught the stare of a boy with brown hair and dark eyes before the mysterious boy got nervous and averted his attention up to Seungkwan, Jihoon doing the same. 

Seungkwans speech came to a close and once again everyone clapped. After a few minutes, the DJ started playing music and everyone was up on the dance floor. Everyone except for Jihoon. Jihoon was in his seat, his eyes following as Soonyoung and Seokmin danced and laughed with everyone, with each other. Seungcheol was up talking with the DJ, whose name was Vernon but also keeping a close eye on Jihoon. He had made Jihoon promise no champagne so Ji let out a sound of disappointment as he gulped the sparkling water in his champagne flute. 

“Sparkling water?” Jihoon turned to the side to see Seungkwan sliding into the seat next to him. Jihoon chuckled.

“Cheol has cut off my booze intake for the night.” This caused Seungkwan to chuckle as well.

“Well, why don’t you put that awful water down and come talk to my friends.” Seungkwan wasn’t asking, and Jihoon didn’t want to sit by himself much longer so he was glad for Seungkwan. With that, they both stood and made their way to a corner where a handful of guys stood. Jihoon watched as Seungkwan made his way to one of the boys who smoothly lifted his arm up and around Seungkwans shoulders, planting a kiss on his temple. Jihoon then swept his eyes over the group, recognizing none of them but one boy. The boy he caught staring at him after his speech, though now the boy wasn’t staring at him but now at the floor. Jihoon smiled to himself but turned his attention towards Seungkwan as the younger began to speak.

“So Jihoon, this is my boyfriend, Chan,” He gestured towards the boy with his arms around him. “this is Jun, my older brother, Minghao, my brother's boyfriend. The tall boy here next to Chan is Wonwoo. He pointed at each before pointing to the last boy, “This is Mingyu, my best friend.”

Mingyu let out an awkward laugh and shook his head.

“We all know Seokmin is your best friend, Boo.” Beautiful. Jihoon couldn’t help but think his, Mingyu’s, smile was beautiful. With a softer look, Mingyu turned to Jihoon. “It’s nice to meet you Jihoon.” They smiled at each other, probably for too long to everyone else but the two boys couldn’t seem to look away from each other. 

That was until Seungkwan let out a cough. “Chan, why don’t we go dance.” Chan furrowed his eyebrows for a second before giving his boyfriend a small smile and nodded, leading Seungkwan to the dance floor.

“I think we should dance too huh, Hao?” Jun looked at Minghao who gave him a bright smile and took his hand. Minghao gave Wonwoo a look and walked with Jun to the dance floor like Seungkwan and Chan before them. The three of them stood there for a moment before Wonwoo coughed and excused himself to the bar. Jihoon and Mingyu stood in silence for a moment before both went to speak.

“So-”

“Um-”

This caused both of them to laugh, the awkwardness slowly lifting.

“You first, Gyu.” Jihoon smiled at the boy.

“Gyu?” Mingyu smiled at Jihoon and before Jihoon could apologize Mingyu laughed again. “My friends call me Gyu, so I guess this makes us friends now?”

“I guess it does.” They smiled at each other at Jihoons words. 

Jihoon knew this was the start of something wonderful and meeting Mingyu opened a door he didn't know was there. He knew that the world had a lot in store for him and Mingyu and he was ready to see where they ended up. He glanced towards Soonyoung and Seokmin dancing and saw them laugh with each other; he could tell things were going the way they were supposed too, things were meant to happen the way they had up to that moment. Jihoon turned back to Mingyu and saw him smiling at him and smiled back just as wide, ready to see where his meeting with Mingyu was headed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed reading this, I haven't written anything in a while so I don't know how good this actually is but it felt pretty good. I also realized that the only members not in this are Jeonghan and Josh but I have something in store for them later so I hope that makes up for it! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
